Twin Dayz
by katsuraaagi
Summary: Naruto never was the smartest guy around. Genderbend Time Travel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Naruto never was the smartest guy around. Genderbend Time Travel AU

**AN**: My first try at something happy! I wanted to write something like this, sooo... tell me what you think, maybe? Should I continue?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**"With great power comes great risk of getting yourself killed."**

**- Goblin Arsonist, MTG**

**01**.

Uzumaki Naruto was known to be reckless, knuckleheaded, and an overall idiot. That, most of the time, was indeed the case. He just didn't understand the need for reading, or talking politics, when people could just get to the point and get it over with. Why in the world would he need to know history if he planned on living in the present? It was all pointless, truly, and the Nanadaime Hokage felt that things would be so much easier if people would just _get to the point_.

No one on the council planned on being blunt. Naruto knew that they were doing this in order to manipulate him and it was infuriating just how many people in the world cared more for words than they did fighting. Thankfully, most of the time he had Sakura to translate into "actual words" and help out a little. Except at that moment in time she was busy at the hospital, and he was dealing with a council who all wanted him to start militarizing the village _again_.

Did that war mean nothing to them? He understood people, but he genuinely could not understand what would possess them into thinking that a war would be beneficial to their growth. Did they not know Naruto at all? The entire reason he continued fighting on was to maintain the peace- however fragile- between countries.

"No," The blonde deadpanned, settling for the direct approach. "We're not initiating an attack. If war does break out, we defend. That's it."

It came as no surprise that they were frustrated, but there were a lot of field shinobi who would disagree with the council. Pushing for war would lower morale. He wasn't good at speeches, or excitement, or plans. He also really, really didn't want to fight the people that he considered friends. As Hokage, he wasn't just protecting his own village. He had everyone to keep safe, and they were finally as close as they could be.

Naruto wondered if other countries were preparing for war, or fighting the same battle as him with warhawks and people who held grudges. Not everyone could be as forgiving as him, he supposed.

He thought it was pretty alright, though. There was no war going on, relations were relatively peaceful, and everyone was _relaxed_. When was the last time he saw Kakashi read porn in a busy street, just for the sake of offending people? Years, it felt like. But there Kakashi-sensei was, lazily strolling through the village without a care in the world.

Sakura-chan as well, though she had always been able to make him happy just by being there. It wasn't noticeable, but there was a change in her after having to heal so many injured and watch so many others die. She was calmer and_ happy_ when he was declared Hokage and peace finally came. Unfortunately, she was happy with the bastard, but Naruto wouldn't complain so long as she kept smiling at him like that.

The man sighed and left the room before any of the members of the council could speak with him. He really, really couldn't wait until all of his friends were prepared to take seats. So far, only Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were participating in the discussions, but they didn't have nearly as much sway as their elders. Neither did Tsume, though Naruto was pretty sure he was in love with her by the time the fifth meeting came around and she nearly bit someone's ear off.

Naruto didn't need to start second-guessing himself at the age of twenty-five, but he was really scared of his taste in women. He fell in love with Sakura-chan when she beat the hell out of him. His mom _did_ say to find someone like herself, though, and one thing that left an impression on him was getting punched in the stomach by her. He loved her, too.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, rushing in to throw an arm around his shoulder. They were _friends_. His stomach still twisted when she was around. "That spar you promised me was supposed to happy thirty minutes ago, baka. What were you daydreaming about, anyway?" Her green eyes shifted to the room at his back. "They didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

Naruto waved his hand in front of his face. "No, no. Same as usual, really." Then he grinned at his best friend before offering his elbow, knowing they would never be anything more than just _friends_. A part of him really hated that she never seemed to be able to move on from Sasuke, but he couldn't blame her. The raven, though antisocial and rude, had that effect on them. The blonde was guilty of it, too. "Shall we?"

Sakura smiled at him, a real, true smile. He didn't know how something could hurt and feel so amazing at the same time. Maybe love turned him into a masochist. It would certainly make sense, seeing as how he was about to let Sakura pummel him with her monster strength so she could vent about her most likely stressful day.

He would fight back, since it would be an insult if he didn't, but he never was able to go all out on her. Not because he didn't believe in her skills (honestly, they were equals), but because Naruto didn't want to be the one to hurt her. The thought of actually punching her made him cringe.

They walked to the training ground, speaking about everything and nothing at all. Naruto told her about his growing love for Tsume, to which she laughed, and she informed him that she and Sasuke were trying for-

Well, things that he didn't want to think about. He couldn't count the number of times he imagined Sakura with himself, in bed, or maybe even the sweeter fantasies- like what their children would look like. Her pink hair and his blue eyes, all bright colors and happiness. Sasuke was going to get what he always wanted, and if Naruto were a lesser man he would've hated his old friend for that. It wasn't like they knew about his feelings. People always said Naruto was the easiest person in the world to read because he _smiled_, and told people up front how he felt about most things.

He wasn't hurting, not at all, just stupid, masochistic, and in love.

* * *

It started with his research on stasis seals and time manipulation.

Naruto knew that stasis seals did not exactly stop time, or the aging of the thing inside of them. Just slowed time down long enough for the thing inside of the scroll to stay preserved. They placed bodies in stasis scrolls and, when opened at a later date, it wouldn't be going through the decomposition process just yet. It would still be fresh, as if it were only killed seconds ago instead of weeks.

If he could find out a way to pause time, if only for a little while, his life would become so much easier. But he also had to take into account that he would like to move and manipulate the world around him while paused, and that was much harder than just making _time_ stop. Chakra or no, not very many people could mess with time like that. Kakashi could send people to other worlds, but no one has been able to genuinely manipulate their timeline, at least to his knowledge.

The realization that no one has been able to _manipulate the timeline_ came a little bit too late; after he made the seal and activated it with one of his clones for a test run, just to see if it would slightly work. Time, indeed, slowed down, and at first he was deliriously happy that he managed such a feat, even if he was moving _much_ slower than he would've liked.

Then time _sped up_, along with his heart, and his world twisted until there was nothing left of his office but darkness.

When Naruto woke up unwillingly screaming his lungs out, he knew that he was screwed. There was no pain, but he was disoriented and everything was so _messed up_. His eyes were blurry and he kept repeating that he really screwed himself this time, that, by making the seal, he managed to place himself in a neverending loop of fear.

When his eyes cleared and he saw his father's face looking down, sadly, at his body, he thought that maybe this was just life flashing before his eyes. How unfortunate that he would have a front row seat to his parents death. _At least,_ he thought while crying, _I can't see very well_.

* * *

It took Naruto nearly two weeks in a child's body to realize that, no, this wasn't life flashing before his eyes. He wouldn't remember this part of his life, not at all. Mostly, he spent a long amount of time in a nursery, only visited when he cried out- or when the child next to him cried. Naruto tried, and tried, to turn and see the creature that he was unfortunately stuck with, but he couldn't see or move his body very well. He had to assume that it was just some other unfortunate orphan, but he couldn't understand why this orphan would be important enough to hang with a jinchuuriki.

"Naruko," An older woman crooned, picking him up by the armpits and laying him in the crook of her arm. When she offered her finger, he grasped it and smiled, even though she continuously got his name wrong. If he didn't know better, he would think that these people were mocking him for his Orioke no Jutsu, but they couldn't possibly have known about that.

Naruto wanted to glower at her, but his baby face wasn't letting him do much. The lack of muscles anywhere made him feel way too vulnerable.

The woman hummed something that he'd never heard before showing him a_ copy of himself_ in the other crib.

Oh.

_Shit_.

* * *

Apparently, the woman wasn't getting his name wrong. Naruto really was named Naruko; the older twin _sister_ to Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He'd gotten so used to having Kurama around, he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive without the grumpy fox, but he would do it anyway. He could remember his childhood very vividly and how many times he went to sleep wishing there would be _someone_ out there for him, and, while he wasn't the best person for the job, he could definitely make sure he- no, his little brother- had a better, less lonely life.

He also had to figure out just _how the fuck_ he could be a _girl_ and why he couldn't have just been born as an older brother or something. Naruto didn't know a single thing about the female body and honestly wasn't planning on learning. What reason did he have when the love of his life was married and he wasn't that attracted to anyone else?

Thank goodness he planned on being a virgin forever. Naruto didn't think he could look at himself without blushing.

* * *

The days that Jiraiya visited were the saddest.

Naruto- Naru_ko_- had never seen him so broken before. Even when he was speaking of his love for Tsunade, he still had an air of calmness about him that Naruto-_**ko!**_- loved. He held the both of them at the same time once and Naruto got to kick Naruto with his-_her_- feet. It was an awful way to promise someone that they'd always be there for them, but what could he-_she_- do? They couldn't talk.

Naruto had a feeling it would be a long time before he could be able to fully accept that he was a _girl_ and no longer Naruto; no longer the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the _hero_. (_Heroine, maybe_?)

And Naruto- _this_ Naruto- wouldn't be the same as him, he knew, because Naruto would never have to experience loneliness.

What would change?

He felt sick to think of it, but his presence there proved that things were already changing. If the world ended, he could just make another messy seal as a last-resort and try being a girl all over again… and, _hopefully_, it would work.

* * *

What could he even _do_?

Naruto didn't like making plans, but there wasn't much else to do besides freak out about the possible future, or where he was, or about things that might or might not happen. People he knew. Loved.

Sasuke.

_Sakura_.

The world was no longer at peace. He wasn't friends, and would never_ be_ friends, with Kurama again. He didn't know what to feel about the situation, but, that wasn't very like him was it?

Naruto grinned in his mind. He would just _go wild_ and hope for the best.

_Isn't that what I always do? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Naruto never was the smartest guy around. Genderbend Time Travel AU

**AN**: Honestly, I'm not very serious with this yet. Maybe eventually I'll get into it enough to make it less of a "just write for the hell of it" fic and actually make more plans. This is mainly a happy fic, where there will (hopefully) be humor. It's not a very realistic take on what would happen if Naruto suddenly found himself in a girl's body. There will be pairings, just not sure if Naruko's going to be involved with anyone or not. We'll see?

From this chapter on I'm going to call original Naruto, Naruko to avoid confusion.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**02.**

People always told her to think.

Naruko, honestly, wasn't much of a thinker. It didn't sit well with her; the thought of sitting down and planning out everything she felt like doing made her uncomfortable. Why do that when she could just _do it_ and get it over with? But everyone insisted, always told her that charging head on into things would only get her killed. They didn't see that thinking about everything, for a person like her, would just be destructive and pointless. The plan wouldn't matter at all when it came time to execute it. _Plans fall through_, and she wasn't brilliant enough to make sure she had every possibility planned.

It was why Naruko decided to wing it and strive for the best. She couldn't make plans based off of her experiences. Time didn't work like that, but then again she couldn't truthfully say she knew anything about time.

If she ever thought of time travel, she would assume that she would remain a man and keep her own body, or at least go back to her past body. She would also assume that things would remain exactly the same unless forcibly changed. But things don't work like that, do they? Because, if she did manage to travel, no matter what there would be two Uzumaki Naruto's in the same universe, and she didn't think that would work very well. Didn't know what her presence would've caused. She also understood that, no matter what, this was different than her previous life. It _had_ to be.

That was the reason she gave herself after she had long enough to think about being a baby. It was infuriating, actually, having to live without really being able to live. Naruko had been constantly moving, always doing something, all of her life. Of course she rested, but after that she was pretty much a ball of energy that couldn't be contained.

At six, though, her little brother was much more energetic than she. Without the chakra that kept her alive for so long, she didn't really have much to fall back on when her body grew tired. Even though Uzumaki were natural stamina freaks, her brother was on a whole other level. She didn't realize just how tiring she used to be until she started pretending to be shinobi with Naruto.

"Nee-chan," The boy whined, tugging at his still-sleepy sister's arms. "Let's go already! You're so slow all the time." This was accompanied by a pout that did not make her any less angry at being woken up at… Naruko glared at the broken alarm clock. She didn't realize just how much normal people needed sleep and immediately felt sorry for every time she ever woke Shikamaru during class. It was still funny, but she was just a tad more understanding than Naruto would ever be of his plight. Maybe, if she could sneak away during the academy, she could hide behind him and sleep as well. Naruto would be offended, sure, but she would catch up on much-needed rest.

Naruko groaned and threw her pillow over her head, snuggling further into the covers. Because she'd experienced this before, the hand that Naruto wasn't relentlessly tugging had a death grip on the comforter. The blonde child refused to let go. _There was no way_. Naruko's voice was muffled under the pillow, but she was sure Naruto could understand her saying, "Leave me alone, I'm dead."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the pillow was immediately ripped away from her face. Sky blue eyes hovered over her, concerned. "We gotta go to the hospital!"

The blonde shook her head and replied, "No, sleep could revive me, I'm sure of it. If you sleep, too, it'll work faster."

Naruto nodded for a minute, honestly thinking about what she told him before darting to his own bed and nestling under the blankets. From across the room, his eyes met hers and he smiled. "You'll get better in no time, nee-chan. Promise!"

The older twin shut her eyes and sighed in contentment. Though it was much harder to sleep with the light shining down on her, she still managed to get another hour or two in before realizing just what Naruto was waking her up so early for. _The Academy_. Out of habit, she glanced at the still-broken alarm clock, and then at the placement of the Sun.

They were late; late enough to where going wouldn't even matter, as they would only have to leave a couple of hours after their arrival. But that was, honestly, just her making excuses. She really didn't want to go and do all of the work that she had to do in the academy all over again. She'd even have to put forth _actual effort_ if she wanted to get anywhere in life. Though she trained very hard in the past, and managed to do great things that no one ever thought she'd be able to, it was _different_. She'd never had to worry about building her reserves before. She'd always been a chakra powerhouse, with a fighting style best suited for men. _Everything_ would have to change… but she didn't really want to think about that.

_Planning._

Just not her thing.

But without Kurama, she wasn't sure she would be able to survive solely on luck. It was only because of the grumpy fox's chakra that she survived. Then again, she didn't become the Hokage being the same knuckleheaded idiot she'd always been. She was smarter, she knew. Just… still the same. How could anyone expect her to change her personality after being practically the same person for so long? No one could just change overnight, especially not someone as stubborn as Uzumaki Naruto!

… Naru_ko_.

The blonde scrunched her nose up in distaste. She was six and still felt weird every time she bathed. Even more weird when the matron at the orphanage helped her, but that was (thankfully) in the past. That was a part of her life that she was glad to forget, though she was sure it wouldn't have been such a big deal if she wasn't used to _independence_ and_ privacy_.

"Are you alive?" Naruto whispered, opening his large eyes- _like looking in a mirror_- and staring.

"Yep!" Naruko grinned and shouted, "You saved me!"

With a whoop, Naruto launched himself from his bed (fully clothed, she noted) and onto his sister's. The child shook her excitedly, until he realized that he probably missed the entire day trying to save his sister. Naruto didn't know just yet the horrors of the academy, as it was only the first week and they were still encouraging everyone to get to know each other and talk before starting lessons. He gasped, blue eyes wide in terror. "We missed!"

The older twin laughed in response, and even harder when her brother pouted at her. Had _she_ been so adorable as a child?

* * *

They were at the park when, for the first time, she noticed someone from her past.

Immediately, she froze up and _stared_, because, there Uchiha Sasuke was, with a _smile_. Not a smirk, or anything that looked like the bastard she knew he would become. He was a child; a child that she decided she was terrified of and would try her best not to interact with.

Unfortunately, her brother caught her staring and made it his personal mission to challenge the Uchiha. She wanted to keep him back, so badly did she want to hold him and never let him go near the first person she felt understood her. But she couldn't. Naruto didn't need Sasuke anymore, not when he wasn't ever truly alone, but they were still best friends at one point in time, before Naruko made other bonds and he left. Then there he was, standing there, completely different than what he turned into.

Naruto went up to him and got in his face (yes, she indeed was always_ that_ arrogant), then demanded to know what he did to his sister. When Sasuke answered truthfully, Naruto took it upon himself to_ start a fight_.

She couldn't watch the start of something she wasn't sure she wanted to happen. After Sasuke returned to the village, the two of them had nothing in common. Their friendship was strained at best, and then, when the raven married Sakura (Naruko was sure that Sasuke didn't love her) it just fell apart. Naruto still visited and smiled and acted like nothing changed, but they both knew that _something_ had.

When she was done (_stop being a baby about it, idiot_) staring, she threw herself into the fight and pulled the two of them apart. It was much more difficult than she imagined it to be, but that didn't matter because they stopped and Naruto was pouting at her; a kicked puppy. Naruko grinned and chirped, "Done?"

Sasuke, in a way that reminded Naruko so much of his older self, merely grunted and turned away with his normal 'holier-than-thou' attitude. Naturally, it pissed Naruto off all over again.

Naruko groaned and hid her face with her hands when the two made a move to start another fight.

Yes, she remembered being like that.

No, she didn't actually change all that much.

* * *

After a few more fights (and a game of ninja) at the park, the two of them went home. Naruto found a rival in Sasuke, who would be in the academy two years later, and Naruko decided to let the nice things _happen_. There was no way in hell she was gonna let the bastard leave for the snake bastard, but that was years later. Naruko had a lot of time to learn how to kick his ass.

Naruko was the first to take a bath, since little Naruto didn't care about sharing water and she didn't want to run the bill up. They could afford it, sure, but she'd always been a bit stingy (when it came to everything but ramen, and even then she managed to talk different people into buying just about every time.)

The, after the bath, the child looked at herself in the mirror. Her face paled.

For the first time in her life, she was _pudgy_.

Naruko had always been a healthy-looking child, she was certain. The blonde never had to care about her health because her appetite was natural and she could do whatever she liked. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was 1. no longer a boy (_why did that even matter?_) and 2. no longer as active as she once was. But the thought of eating healthier foods made her sick to her stomach, though the obvious bulge was a little sickening as well. Not because she cared about fat (honestly, she didn't), but because of how _unhealthy_ she was getting.

With tears in her eyes, the child fell to her knees and mourned the loss of the ryo in Gama-chan and the instant ramen in her kitchen.

At least Naruto would have more to himself.


End file.
